


maybe i'm kinda sorta in love with you

by zzt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions nex7 :'), someone pls help them, they're shy little babies, youtuber!chengstin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzt/pseuds/zzt
Summary: Aren't jokes half meant? So, um, wanna start dating on YouTube for fun?





	maybe i'm kinda sorta in love with you

"We hope you enjoyed this livestream, guys!" Chengcheng cheesed at the camera, hand outstretched for Justin's chin. "Tin!"

Justin looked up from the cookies they were making, signature kitty-cat smile at the camera, and placed his hand on Chengcheng's palm. "Thanks for watching! Don't forget to like and subscribe." and with that, Justin winked at the camera.

 **stan npc**  @chengstinsupremacist • 1m

OH MU GOD OH MY GOD THEYRE SO CUTE IM DYING

 **not zhengting**  @justinsmom • 1m

JUSTIN SHUT UP YOURE SO ANN*YING HDJJH

This was a routine now: they either went to Justin or Cheng's house, filmed a video, looked lovey dovey and cutesy, and  _bam,_ more subscribers.

It wasn't like they were in love or anything, really,  ~~~~ ~~even though Justin had the prettiest eyes and Cheng was a 12 out of 10,~~  but if faking it meant a bigger audience, then they'd do it.

Cheng shortly thereafter turned off his camera, and picked up a cookie that Justin had decorated with cat whiskers, biting into it. "I'm busy on Friday, so can we film on Thursday?"

"Yeah, sure." Justin replied as he grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. "A lot of people want us to do a day-in-the-life and the boyfriend tag. Which one do you want to do?"

Cheng picked up his fifth cookie for the day. "Hmm, the boyfriend tag sounds like a lot of planning beforehand."

"A day in the life it is, then." Justin set down a glass of milk for Cheng and another for himself. "I can't believe they're eating this all up."

"It's because you're cute," Cheng laughed, and picked up three cookies in one go. That's eight out of the twelve cookies they made, Justin noticed. "Bingbing jie wants me to buy dinner on the way home, so I better get going. See you, Tin!"

And with a mischievous wink, Cheng got out of the door. Justin laughed, and finally picked up a cookie for himself. It was the one with a star on it.  _Chengstar._

 **i am a**  @chengstar • 30s

why do i feel like those cookies probs taste bad LMAOOOO

"Oh my god," Justin spit out the cookie in a tissue. "Absolutely  _disgusting._ "

 **not zhengting**  @justinsmom • 20s

cheng the type to eat whatever justin makes just because he's in love

 **i am a**  @chengstar • 5s

"ur cookies r the best" (fcc to hmh probably, 2018)

* * *

"Hey, guys! Sorry we couldn't take you with us for the morning, Justin had some errands to run."

Justin scratched his head innocently. "That would be too boring, right?"

Cheng looked at Justin. Truth was that Justin woke up late, having stayed up the night before trying to remake the cookies. He didn't want Cheng to think he was  _that_  bad.

He nearly set the kitchen on fire from baking while sleepy, but he  _didn't_  set the kitchen on fire, so he said it was fine.

In Cheng's bag were the star shaped cookies Justin had successfully made the night before, and Cheng wasn't sure if he wanted to hug Justin or whack him in the head.

**_12:00 PM_ **

Justin and Cheng decided to have lunch together at their favorite brunch spot, and the owner gives them a platter of pancakes on the house.

Because you know, Justin's cute, and Cheng's pretty cute too. And together, that was double the cute.

"Thank you!" Justin beamed at the pancakes before him. "Cheng, film these!"

Cheng  _was_ filming. Sure, the pancakes were out of shot and Justin's face was out of focus, but who could blame Cheng when Justin looked so happy that Cheng couldn't pay attention to what he was filming?

It was normal to be drawn to cheerful people e ~~ven when they made your heart beat a little faster~~ , right? Nothing deep, no, not at all.

**_1:00 PM_ **

Justin wanted to take a stroll in the park, maybe pet a cat on their way. Cheng wanted to go home and play a video game.

"You need sunshine, Cheng!" Justin argued. "Feel the wind on your face. Taste the sun on your tongue. Kiss the-"

Cheng ignored the kiss part. Tried to. "We can do those while walking back home."

"Not enough time, Cheng!" Justin had a pout on his face. "Please, please,  _please_ , walk with me to the park?"

"Give me  _one_ good reason, Justin."

"...because you love me?"

Justin wasn't sure if he was still just acting for the camera.

Cheng laughed at him, eyes crinkled up like it was his  _job_ to make laughter look beautiful. "Okay, you got me."

 _Acting?_ Justin thought.  _Maybe not. Maybe yes. Maybe I'm just hungry again._

_**1:15 PM** _

"Hey, one of our followers just tweeted that the movie you've been wanting to watch is out," Cheng held up his phone for Justin to see. "Wanna go?"

" _Do I?_ " Justin bounced. "Let's go let's go  _let's go!_ "

It was like saying no to Justin's wishes was the hardest thing ever.

Justin was rushing ahead, clearly too excited to contain himself and walk next to Cheng.

"Wait for me, dumbass."

Justin looked back at Cheng, noticing the camera that was still directed mostly at him. "Cheng, I know I'm handsome, but you might want the camera to face you, too? Your face gets us those sponsors."

Okay, maybe saying no was the second hardest thing ever, and trying to take the camera - much more his eyes - off Justin was the first.

**_4:00 PM_ **

15 minutes to get to the theater and get tickets, with the movie a whole 2 hours and 30 minutes.

And what was it about?  _Talking cats._

Justin was having fun, but noticed Cheng was mostly fiddling with his phone.

So, cheeky little Huang Minghao came online and grabbed Cheng's hand.

 _For the views, right?_  Justin seemed to say at a startled Chengcheng.  ~~ _Not like you're really cute or anything._~~

Justin would have even playfully blew a kiss if it weren't for the fact that Cheng squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Justin was thankful that whoever invented cinemas decided it was best for everything to be really dark. Chengcheng was _not_ going to see him look like a strawberry.

And besides, what Huang Minghao wants, Huang Minghao gets. That's usually how it goes.

So... Why wasn't Cheng his, for real?

_**5:00 PM** _

Justin and Cheng strolled aimlessly around the mall, looking for anything they might end up liking.

Whereas Cheng was looking through jackets, Justin was looking at earrings, until he found it.

Star earrings. He didn't know if it was because Cheng's fans were called chengstars that he associated them with Cheng so much, because he'd been thinking that Cheng was a star himself long before they playfully decided to date on YouTube.

 

_"Hey, what if we fake being lovers on Youtube?" Cheng laughed. "People would love it! They say we look cute together."_

_"Uhuh. And watch the chengstin fic count on ao3 rise in numbers? Sure."_

_And they did do it, for the fun of it._

_They both gained 10k new subscribers in three days._

_"Holy sh-"_

_"No cursing, Justin."_

_Justin rolled his eyes. "Cheng, this it it. We're going youtube famous."_

 

Cheng had suggested it, Justin prompted they keep it up. For how long they had to keep the act up, Cheng didn't know.

Justin smiled at the jacket Cheng had put on, and said he looked really handsome in it.

"Yeah?"

"Of course," Justin winked at him. "You're my boyfriend."

For how long before this fake front was going to change into something real, Cheng wanted to know.

**_7:00 PM_ **

They decided to buy pizza, grab some snacks, and ride back to Justin's house for movies in a blanket fort.

After Cheng set up Justin's laptop to connect with the projector, Justin filmed him trying to make a blanket-and-pillow fort.

"Cheng, the star blanket was cuter."

Cheng squinted his eyes at a snickering Justin. "Why don't you help me instead of complaining then, dumbass?"

"I would, but who would film you looking all hardworking and beautiful?"

Cheng rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more.

Justin still ended up helping him anyway. 

**_1:00 AM_ **

After how many rounds of Disney shorts and movies - Justin lost count - Cheng was getting sleepy.

No, he wasn't getting sleepy - he was pretty much only half awake. Two thirds asleep.

Justin poked his shoulder with his index finger. "Cheng, wake up. At least say goodbye to the viewers with me."

Cheng grumbled in his sleep and turned his back to Justin. Justin was having none of this and decided to plop himself up on Cheng.

"Okay guys, since Cheng hates me, I'll have to do this myself." and so, Justin did their end screen video alone.

Cheng didn't complain the whole time he was on top of him, so Justin had to check if he was still alive.

"Cheng, don't die on me."

"I'm not dead, Tin."

"Good." Justin didn't know why, but he was feeling brave. Maybe it was all the sugar he consumed. "I need you with me, you know."

"I know," Cheng sheepishly smiled in his sleep. "And for the record, I don't hate you."

Justin's breath caught in his throat. "You don't?"

"I don't." he then turned to look at Justin through only half opened lids and long lashes. "I don't even have to act like I'm in love with you."

* * *

**zhengting**  @theo-zzt

goodnight baobao

June 1, 2018 • 1:15AM

_33 new messages_

**justin**  @minghaohuang

ZHENGTING

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

HELP

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

ME

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

tin it's like 1am

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

this better be good

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

i think cheng just admitted he liked me???? in his sleep??? 

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

[pretends to be shocked]

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

IM SERIOUS

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

I THINK IM GONNA CRY

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

pls reply it's so cold in the balcony im gonna freeze to death

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

you really think i'd run a fan account if i didn't think you two were the cutest babies in the world

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

brats 

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

TING ITS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

we did it for the VIEWS

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

???? uve been making heart eyes at each other for yrs

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

doesn't he know you like him?

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

as a friend?? yeah

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

but more than just a friend??? idk????

 **wenjun** @biiii1121

pls chat in priv and let me sleep

 **zeren** @dzrdance

mute the chat it works better

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

HOW THE FU

 **xinchun**  @xiiiinchun

is this BEEF im smelling

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

oh you're awake hello

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

SHIT

 **quanzhe** @bbquanzhe

pls live happily ever after so i can sleep in peace

 **zeren** @dzrdance

LMAO 

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

THIS IS THE GC

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

SHIT SHIT SHIT

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

FKCFJ

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

language!

 **wenjun** @biiii1121

cheng was online 2mins ago

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

WHAT THEFUCKKC

 **xinchun**  @xiiiinchun

wedding_bells.mp3 [view attachment]

 **justin**  removed  **cheng**  from the group chat.

 

"You know, I can still read the messages you sent before you kicked me out of the group chat."

Justin had never whipped his head faster towards the door, only to see a laughing Chengcheng with a lopsided smile and the messiest bed hair.

_Is this it?_

Justin shifted from one foot to another.

_Is this how I'm going to die?_

"Did you mean it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Fan Chengcheng." Justin was exasperated. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Cheng lost his smile then. "I thought I was pretty direct."

"I know this was supposed to be just a joke you suggested," Justin took a deep breath. "but I never thought of it as a joke."

Justin wanted to cry. He was already dramatic, he did not need Fan Chengcheng to make him even more dramatic.

"I nearly burned my kitchen for you. I buy too many star-themed things just because they remind me of you. I even spend most of my time with you or _thinking_ about you-"

Cheng walked up to Justin then, one hand on Justin's cheek, the other on Justin's hand.

Cheng raised his head up to look at the beautiful boy before him who looked like he was about to cry. The beautiful boy who was made out of laughter and wit and everything Cheng ever wanted in the world. The beautiful boy who was right before his very eyes. Sure, Cheng liked pulling pranks and playing jokes, but they weren't mindless and baseless. Especially not when it came to Justin. "Aren't jokes half meant?"

Justin was trying to hold back a sob, cheeks flaming. _I hate you, Fan Chengcheng._ "Really, Cheng? _That's_ how you're going to admit that you like me?"

Cheng threw his head back in laughter, and Justin thought that maybe he was indeed kinda sorta in love with him, half meant jokes and all.

* * *

**justin**  added  **cheng**  to the group chat.

 **zeren** @dzrdance

CONGRATS

 **wenjun** @biiii1121

congrats!!!

 **xinchun**  @xiiiinchun

so when's the wedding?

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

thats illegal theyre like 12

 **quanzhe** @bbquanzhe

omg congrats justin! congrats cheng! :D take us out to cake

 **cheng** @fuxixi

HAHAHAHA thanks guys

 **cheng** @fuxixi

and thanks for calling me @theo-zzt <3

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

wait wdym CALL 

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

i was getting tired of u two

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

so i called cheng to wake him up

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

it's like, my job

 **xinchun**  @xiiiinchun

the superior chengstin stan

 **justin** @minghaohuang

OH MY GOD

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

I CANT BELIEVE YOU

 **quanzhe** @bbquanzhe

he did it for the gays

 **zhengting**  @theo-zzt

you're welcome, tin! xoxo

 **cheng** @fuxixi

aww justin's blushing next to me

 **wenjun** @biiii1121

cutie

 **justin**  @minghaohuang

SHUT UP CHENG

 **cheng** @fuxixi

hahahaha

 **cheng** @fuxixi

i love you too, tin


End file.
